


Baby, Stay With Me

by wontonto



Series: AkaKen Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also they say fuck lmao, it's just fluff and two dorks in love, rated t for some suggestive stuff nothing too bad tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: Keiji and Kenma got together under circumstances that neither of them considered ideal, but even years later they're together. And Keiji's ready for them to be something more.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Series: AkaKen Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903564
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Akaken Week 2020





	Baby, Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> _When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

_The first time they’d met was at Bokuto and Kuroo’s wedding. It had been a very small ceremony, only with the four of them and the civil servant performing the union. The two grooms were overjoyed to be married, and after they had the “reception” (it was just the four of them going to a bar and getting absolutely smashed) Kenma and Keiji had found themselves in a park to sober up._

_“So, how did you and Kuroo-san meet?” Keiji asked, fiddling with his fingers._

_Kenma looked over at him, bathed in the moonlight with the first two buttons of his shirt undone and his sleeves rolled up. Honestly he’d never seen a man as attractive as Keiji. Add to that the fact that he was drunk as fuck and his best friend had just gotten married, he wasn’t really in the right state of mind._

_“We were neighbors as kids. We didn’t really get along at first, honestly. But... I’m glad that he invited me to his wedding. I got to meet you,” Kenma smiled._

_He didn’t miss the way Keiji’s cheeks heated up or the way his eyes lit up. “Me too. I mean...”_

… 

Keiji woke up, warm and wrapped up in his boyfriend’s arms. He reveled in the happiness he felt stayed in bed for a few minutes before slipping out of Kenma’s grip. He made his way out to the kitchen to make coffee for two, as he always did. He leaned against the counter, sipping at his coffee and scrolling through his phone. He checked his email as he always did in the mornings and he noticed that he’d finally gotten an email he’d been waiting for. 

A huge smile overcame his face and he immediately made his way to the bathroom to take a shower and threw on some clothes. 

He practically slammed into Kenma on his way out the door. 

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Kenma asked, adorably rumpled from sleep. 

“I’m just going out for a bit, love,” Keiji kissed the tip of his nose. "I left coffee for you, don’t worry,” he called over his shoulder before slamming the door after him. 

… 

_The next morning found the two of them in bed together, their clothes scattered all over the room. Kenma woke up and tried to turn over but found a warm body cuddled up against him, preventing him from moving. He looked down to find Bokuto’s friend, Keiji, still sleeping._

_Kenma bit his lip but smiled as he remembered. He hadn’t really expected the night to go that way, but he wasn’t complaining. Keiji’s long eyelashes fluttered as he slept and Kenma couldn’t help but brush his fingertip over them. Keiji shifted slightly, wrapping his arm tighter around Kenma’s waist._

_Kenma smiled and pressed a kiss to Keiji’s forehead, running a hand over his soft hair. He wondered if Keiji’s scalp would hurt when he woke up and he kissed the crown of his head in apology._

_He hadn’t really ever considered himself an affectionate person, but for some reason with Keiji he was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to kiss him all the time. And he’d only known him for like twelve hours._

_Keiji stirred more and his eyes fluttered open. “Hmm, good morning,” he said and pressed a kiss to Kenma’s chest._

_“Morning,” Kenma whispered and put his hand on Keiji’s cheek to press a kiss to his lips. “So... how are you feeling?”_

_“I mean, I completely have a hangover right now, so please speak quieter,” Keiji cringed, rubbing a hand on his forehead._

_“I was literally whispering,” Kenma smirked. “But if you’d rather I shut up then fine.”_

_“No, keep talking to me.” Keiji rubbed his cheek on Kenma’s chest. "You have a nice voice. But shhhh."_

_Kenma laughed through his nose. “Mmm, what if I'd rather kiss you? I don't have to talk that way.”_

_Keiji smiled. “You wouldn't hear me complaining.”_

_"Yeah, because you'll be too busy kissing me."_

_As a response, Keiji smashed their lips together and not many words were exchanged after that._

… 

Keiji came back into the apartment, trying to hide the huge smile on his face and calm the butterflies in his stomach. He was more excited than nervous, and he tried to rein in his emotions. Kenma could read him like a book, and he didn't his boyfriend to accidentally spoil his surprise. 

Kenma was sitting at the kitchen table, his legs crossed under him and wearing one of Keiji’s hoodies, one that had the Bouncing Ball logo on it. “You are absolutely shameless. You make me buy a hoodie to support you and then wear it yourself,” Keiji shook his head teasingly. 

“They’re more comfortable when they’re big. Plus they smell like you,” Kenma shrugged, his hands pulled into the sleeves to amplify the coziness of the hoodie. 

“Mmhmm, sure, love,” Keiji kissed his forehead. 

“But really, where’d you go? I missed you.” 

“You’re so cute. I just went to go pick something up.” 

“What’d you pick up?” 

“Well, sweetheart, I’m so glad you asked,” Keiji smiled, walking right up to Kenma and kneeling in front of him. 

Kenma blinked a few times, cocking his head to the side. “Wait...” 

“I will not. Kenma, you’re the love of my life and although the way we got together might be unconventional and a little weird, I love you. I love you so much and I want to have a physical indication that we’re together. So. Will you marry me?” Keiji opened the box containing the custom ring that he’d ordered months earlier. 

Kenma’s smile overtook his face and he tried to put the coffee cup he was holding onto the table but he missed and sent the mug tumbling to the floor before he launched himself at Keiji. He threw his arms around Keiji’s neck and clumsily smashed their lips together, their teeth clacking. Keiji huffed out a laugh at Kenma’s eagerness. 

Kenma pulled back just enough to say, “Yes, of course, baby.” 

They stayed there for way too long, just sharing kisses on the dining room floor. Some were deep and passionate, others nothing more than brief touches of lips. Some were accompanied by grinding hips, some were chaste exchanges accompanied by gentle giggling and nose rubs after. 

Their lips were swollen and Keiji couldn’t feel his legs because Kenma had been resting most of his weight on his thighs the whole time they were making out. 

“So, are you going to put on the ring or what?” Keiji asked. 

Kenma shot up from where he’d been resting his head on Keiji’s chest. “Yes, put it on me, my dearest!” He held out his left hand in a dramatic gesture, flipping his long hair behind his shoulder. 

Keiji snorted. “As you wish, my prince.” He gently took the ring out of the little box and slipped it onto Kenma’s finger. 

“A perfect fit,” Kenma whispered, in awe. “How’d you know my ring size?” 

Keiji shrugged. “This might sound weird, but I asked Kuroo to figure it out for me.” 

“ _That’s_ why the last time we hung out he grabbed my hand. I thought that was weird,” Kenma shook his head. “I mean, even weird by Kuroo standards.” 

“Yeah, he wasn’t very subtle about it,” Keiji snickered. “But, hey, at least he got it for me.” 

“I love it, Keiji,” Kenma said, looking at the band. It was a silver spinner ring, the inside had their anniversary engraved on it. “You know me so well.” 

“I got it cause I know you like to fidget with things, and I thought that a spinner ring was a good choice. That way you’d be able to fidget with it without taking it off and losing it.” 

“What a smart man I’m going to marry,” Kenma kissed his collarbone. “Should we invite the idiot duo to our wedding?” 

“It’s the least we can do, since they invited us to theirs.” 

“Just so we’re on the same page, we’re just going to do a civil ceremony with the two of us and them, right?” 

“Of course,” Keiji nodded. “Neither of us want to deal with the huge hullaballoo, do we?” 

“Nope.” 

“What will you say to your viewers, though?” 

“Hmm... well, I mean it is on my wikipedia page that I’m in a relationship. Why not just announce that I’m married after the fact? Just casually drop it, y’know.” 

Keiji snorted. “Your fans would go insane.” 

Kenma shrugged. “I mean, they went insane when I announced I'm in a relationship. They go crazy whenever I announce anything about my life. Especially when I told them that I have a boyfriend and not a girlfriend and that heteronormativity can go fuck itself. _That_ video got demonetized real quick.” 

Keiji laughed. “You are really something else, Kozume Kenma.” 

“Hmm, how about Akaashi Kenma?” 

Keiji’s heart actually almost stopped. “I... fuck, baby, you’d really take my surname?” 

“Of course. I’m not going to pretend I haven’t thought about it for a while. I wouldn’t advertise it on my channel, though, cause that would definitely cause an uproar. But I could do it at work. I could change the little sign on my desk to say Akaashi Kenma.” 

“Please, oh my god, that makes me so happy,” Keiji whispered huskily, pressing his lips against Kenma’s neck. 

“I’m glad, because it makes me happy too. But y’know, we have to actually get married first.” 

“You’re right. We should call the idiots and let them know. When are we going to get married? Today? Tomorrow?” 

“Eager, are we?” 

“Of course, I had to wait three months for the fucking ring, I’m not going to wait any longer before I can call you my husband.” 

“What about your ring, though?” Kenma rubbed Keiji’s ring finger. “What if I want you to have one, too?” 

“Well, I would be fine with a simple band.” 

“No, I’m going to go all-out for my husband. But... I do want to get married as soon as possible, so... I’ll order a ring and then I’ll give it to you later, okay?” 

“Fine by me, love,” Keiji smiled. “I’m so excited.” 

“Me too,” Kenma grinned as he pressed their foreheads together. “I love you so much.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 6 - "Kiss Me Slowly" by Parachute
> 
> Y'ALL THIS WAS SO FUCKING CLOSE TO BEING ANGST KJDSAGLHAIOGJ  
> but i just..... couldn't do it. also idk why i'm obsessed with proposal fics right now??? it was Keiji's turn to propose i guess lmao. ~~did i work on this during my online astronomy lecture??? _yes_ and i have no regrets bc that professor goes on and on and i'm literally only still in that class bc of a cute girl flkdsajglka~~


End file.
